


i can't turn off what turns me on

by nervousbakedown



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousbakedown/pseuds/nervousbakedown
Summary: “Do you guys wanna ditch my birthday party with me?”





	i can't turn off what turns me on

**Author's Note:**

> a total work of fiction, keep it secret keep it safe!
> 
> this fic does feature the characters slightly under the influence of alcohol, just in case that bothers anyone. unbeta'd, fueled by That picture ira posted.

Jon feels the heat radiating off of their bodies, rising in intensity every minute they stand there. Jon had just gone over to talk to Ira, but then Louis came over, and now he’s stuck between them while they talk. 

Well, being stuck would imply Jon doesn’t want to be there. Jon quickly realizes he likes being there, inbetween the two men, finally getting attention from them at his birthday party, of all occasions. Jon could retrace how the not-so-inside joke of Ira hating Jon came about, how he’s never going to let Jon on _Keep It_ , but Jon has had a few drinks and, honestly, who cares right now? He’s finally got Ira right here, pressed up against his side. Still, it feels too good to be true.

“Did Tommy put you up to this?” Jon asks, head tilted back so he can look up at Ira. 

Ira laughs. He shares a look with Louis before looking down at Jon. “Actually, no. Trust me, I’m here because I want to be. Your birthday weekend is actually the first Pride weekend.” 

“Oh, cool!” Jon beams. 

“Pretty homophobic if you ask me,” Louis says, his voice low. He takes a sip of his drink, his elbow knocking into Jon’s arm. 

Ira makes a _hmm_ noise. “I think it’s perfect. Look where we have him, Louis.” 

Jon shifts his gaze between the two men looming over him.

“I guess you’re right,” Louis sighs. “I am spending the first hours of Pride with this heterosexual man here and I am not one bit upset about it.” 

The music in the club seems to fade away, and Jon can hear Ira clear as day when he says, “I am happy to be here, Jon. I wouldn’t find a guy prettier than you out at any gay club anyway.” 

Jon blushes, despite himself. He likes to be complimented - and slightly drunk Jon _loves_ to be complimented. 

Ira and Louis are still standing awfully close to Jon, sandwiching him between them, their chests brushing either of Jon’s shoulders. Jon never realized how short he was compared to them, or how much size they have on him in general. Jon may be straight, but Ira and Louis are handsome, he can admit that. Jon looks up at both of them again, takes them both in. Louis is wearing a really tight t-shirt, and Ira smells really good. Yep, he can admit it. 

And they seem to think Jon is handsome, too. 

“Is that why I’m your nemesis?” Jon asks. 

“Hmm?” Ira puts his hand to his ear, signaling he didn’t hear Jon. 

“Is that why I’m your nemesis?” Jon shouts, “Because I’m pretty?”

As soon as what Jon said registers with Ira, his mouth drops open. He looks to Louis, who also heard Jon’s question, who’s also left staring with his mouth open. 

“Well,” Ira sighs. “Looks like you finally figured it out.”

“Finally put that genius brain of yours to some use,” Louis jokes. Jon giggles, super loud even to own ears. 

“You hate me ‘cause you ain’t me,” Jon laughs again to himself. 

Ira reaches out and takes Jon’s drink from him. Jon doesn’t even have time to protest because he meets Ira’s eyes, dead set on Jon. 

“No, you’re just so pretty it’s irritating,” Ira clarifies. 

“And for the record he doesn’t hate you,” Louis says, leaning down to speak closer to Jon’s ear. “And I of course don’t either.” 

Feeling himself blush again, Jon purses his lips. All he can think to say is, “Oh.” 

“He likes that,” Louis observes, talking about Jon as if he’s not right there, mere inches from him. “He doesn’t like to be disliked.” 

“Do you hate me, Jon?” Ira asks. 

Jon is able to move so he’s facing Ira, looking up at him. He can still feel Louis at his back, so close to touching but not. 

“No,” Jon shakes his head. “I really like you.”

“Good,” Ira smiles. 

A moment later, Louis presses right up against Jon’s back, knocking Jon forward into Ira. Ira puts a hand on Jon’s hip to hold him steady. Out of the corner of Jon’s eye, he sees a few people walking past them. 

“They just about ran into us,” Louis punctuates his sentence with a _tsk_ and a gentle hand on Jon’s bicep. 

Ira rolls his eyes, his hand still on Jon’s hip. “So rude.” 

Jon laughs at Ira’s fake-offended voice. He realizes he doesn’t know what to do with his hands, but really likes the way Ira and Louis are touching him. 

“You good, Jon?” Ira asks, probably noticing Jon’s spacey look. 

Jon nods. He takes a breath, reaches up and places his hands on Ira’s shoulders. “Yeah.”

Ira glances back at Louis and smiles before grinning down at Jon. 

“I feel left out all of a sudden,” Louis murmurs. He moves his hand to Jon’s lower back. 

Ira puts his hands firmly on Jon’s waist, pulling him closer. “He’s mine, Louis, sorry.”

Jon laughs, throwing his head back. He feels Louis step closer to him again and gently rub his hand up and down his back, over his thin shirt. Jon loops his arms around Ira’s neck, feeling delightfully suspended between the two of them. 

“Shouldn’t we let him decide?” Louis asks, his breath hot in Jon’s ear from behind. 

“I guess,” Ira rolls his eyes. “Who do you like better right now, Jon?”

Jon gazes into Ira’s eyes and pushes back into Louis’ touch. “I don’t know,” he giggles under his breath. “Both of you.” 

“He’s pretty into this, Ira. I believe him,” Louis says, both of his hands still soothingly rubbing up and down Jon’s back. Jon’s shirt catches, and Ira moves his hands underneath so he can touch the bare, soft skin of Jon’s hips. 

“I want to ditch my birthday party early,” Jon announces. 

Ira stares at Jon a moment. “Oh really now?” 

Jon nods. He cranes his neck back for a moment so Louis feels included. “Do you guys wanna ditch my birthday party with me?” 

“Ooh, Favreau, that’s so unlike you,” Louis murmurs in Jon’s ear. “I must say, I’m here for it.”

“No one will notice you’re gone?” Ira asks. 

Jon smooths down Ira’s shirt with his palms. “Maybe. I don’t care.” 

“Whatever you say, Jon. Whose place are we going to?” Ira wonders. 

Jon speaks a little too loudly: “Who has the bigger bed?” 

Louis laughs and wraps his arms around Jon’s waist from behind, not minding Ira’s hands on him. “That would be the man right in front of you.” 

“Alright, you two,” Ira grins. He pulls out his phone, probably to hail a Lyft. “My bed it is.”

~

The ride to Ira’s place is mostly silent. Just like at the party, Jon is between Ira and Louis, tight in the backseat. (Louis was about to take the front seat but Jon whined, “No, sit back here!”) 

For the last five minutes until they get to Ira’s, Ira puts his hand on Jon’s thigh in the darkness. 

~

They climb out of the car upon arriving at Ira’s building. In the elevator up to his condo, Jon situates himself between the two men again, really feeling like he’s meant to be there. Ira walks ahead of Jon and Louis to his door, and Louis takes advantage, wrapping his arm around Jon’s waist. 

“You are so tiny,” Louis muses. “How did I never notice how tiny you are.” 

Jon giggles. “First time in my life I’ve been called tiny.” 

Ira unlocks his door. “Can’t you two wait five minutes?”

From there, Jon is ushered inside Ira’s condo, and the inside is pretty much what Jon expected - clean interior with the occasional statement piece like a fuzzy black chair and a huge record player, various pops of color in the wall art. They all pause to take off their shoes and Ira dumps his keys on the kitchen counter before leading the other two men to his bedroom. 

Ira’s bed is big. Like, huge. Jon gasps when he sees it - a california king with pristine white sheets and zebra print throw pillows on it. Ira turns a lamp on to give them some light, but not too much. It’s a soft warm glow and Jon sighs at how he already feels so good about this decision. Ira gets his phone out and a moment later, soft, sultry R&B music is playing on surround sound in the room.

“Of course, you put on the music,” Louis rolls his eyes. “Scare him away, why don’t you?”

“I’m trying to do the opposite!” Ira replies. Jon laughs at their banter.

“Well here it is,” Ira gestures to his bed. He crosses the distance between himself and Jon, Jon once again inbetween him and Louis. 

“What now, Favreau?” Louis asks. 

“Hmm,” Jon thinks aloud. He slowly turns around so he’s facing Louis. He hasn’t really faced Louis all night, looked at him like he’s looked at Ira, and he feels kind of bad about that. Jon wraps his arms around Louis’ neck and presses in close to him. 

“Hello,” Louis murmurs, grinning. 

“Hi,” Jon replies. He looks into Louis’ sharp blue eyes a moment before leaning in for a kiss. Louis picks up on it and agrees to it, meeting him halfway. Jon thinks he hears Ira gasp behind him as he parts his lips for Louis, presses his whole body against him, in awe of how solid he is. Louis’ tongue slides against Jon’s and he spreads his palms all across Jon’s back, able to touch so much of him at once. 

Jon stutters his hips forward and he swears he can feel Louis’ cock against his through his tight jeans. Jon has never felt that before. He doesn’t expect it to make him moan like it does, enough to break his kiss with Louis. All of a sudden, he’s completely turned on, wanting to rut against Louis so badly. But he stops himself. 

“You kissed him before me?” Ira breaks Jon’s train of thought. 

“Yeah,” Jon reluctantly pulls away from Louis. “‘Cause I knew it would make you jealous.” 

“I had a feeling you’d be a handful,” Ira tells Jon. Before Jon can say anything, Ira says, “You should get on the bed. Since you wanted a big bed so bad.” 

Jon smirks, his tongue between his teeth. He finds himself happy to comply with Ira’s order. He crawls onto the bed on his hands and knees, stopping once he gets to the center. He rolls onto his back, arms and legs spread out. 

“Oof, this is comfy,” Jon sighs. 

“You’re lying down already?” Louis asks. “Oh boy.” 

Ira and Louis move to sit on the bed on either side of Jon, against the headboard. No surprise there. Jon sits up and scoots back against the headboard so he‘s closer to them, looks at them both with wide eyes. 

“I can’t believe Jon Favreau is in my bed,” Ira says. He reaches out and touches Jon’s cheek with his fingertips. “Look at you, all flushed and eager.” 

Jon gazes at Ira and purses his lips. He doesn’t say anything before getting up on his knees and maneuvering into Ira’s lap. His head spins a little from the alcohol coursing through him, but it disappears as quickly as it came. Ira welcomes him in, settling his hands on Jon’s thighs. Jon feels like he fits perfectly here, straddling Ira, his arms around his shoulders. 

“So, so, pretty,” Ira sighs, slowly rubbing his hands up and down Jon’s thighs. “Too bad you’re straight, though.”

“I’m –” Jon starts but cuts himself off. He doesn’t know what to say there, but he does know what he wants to do, and that’s kiss Ira. Jon leans down and kisses Ira, finally, and it’s anything but chaste, all the months of teasing on-air and playful twitter harassment coming to a head. Jon sighs into Ira’s mouth, pulls back to change angles, Ira’s hands moving to Jon’s ass. Jon moves his hands to Ira’s face, licking into his mouth. Ira bites Jon’s bottom lip just a tiny bit and Jon moans. He pulls away from Ira and rolls his hips into him at the same time. 

Turned towards them, Louis watches with intent. “Yeah. So straight.” 

Jon bites his own bottom lip like Ira did, rolls his hips again. 

“That was sarcasm,” Jon replies. “I can tell.” 

“You are not straight. Noted,” Ira says.

Feeling emboldened, Jon sits back in Ira’s lap so he can take off his shirt. He has a huge grin on his face as he brings his gray henley up over his head and tosses it to the floor. 

“Moving right along,” Louis observes. He reaches for the hem of his own t-shirt. “Honestly, bless.” 

Louis takes his shirt off then without much pomp and circumstance. Jon watches, his mouth gaping at how muscular Louis’ chest is. 

“Your turn,” Jon tells Ira. Jon grabs onto the bottom of Ira’s shirt and lifts it up and over his torso, being careful not to dislodge his glasses from his head. Jon finds Ira beautiful too, muscular in a different way, a smattering of hair on his chest that Louis doesn’t have that Jon finds really attractive. He tells him so, but in fewer words: “You’re hot.”

“Why thank you,” Ira praises Jon. He pushes his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. “Keeping these on ‘cause I have to see what you do next.” 

Jon giggles and leans in for another kiss from Ira. He feels his way up and down his solid chest, grinding into him. Ira pushes him on, his hands never leaving his ass still clothed in his jeans. 

Eventually, they separate. Jon rolls into his back on the bed, his hands going to his own belt buckle. 

“Moving on to pants, yes,” Ira voices his pleasure with Jon’s decision. 

Louis stops Jon, hands taking over for him on his belt. “I’ve got you, honey.” Louis kneels over Jon as he takes his pants off. Jon lifts his hips at the appropriate time, puts his legs in the air so Louis can peel his jeans off. When they’re tossed aside, Jon bends his legs, knees close to his chest. 

Louis swears under his breath as he looks him over. “Fuck, I can’t wait for that.” 

“He’s gotta earn it,” Ira retorts. “Hey Jon, you ever sucked a dick before?” 

Jon sits up at that question. He stares at Ira and blushes, feeling shy all of a sudden. “No.” 

“You wanna try? I think you’d be good at it.” 

Jon nods, the cue Ira needs to stand up on his knees and undo his own jeans. Jon situates himself in front of him and helps, still feeling his cheeks grow warmer. 

“Very helpful,” Louis observes. 

“Good boy,” Ira praises Jon. Jon can’t stop the moan that comes out of his mouth. He feels a little embarrassed, but all those thoughts fall away once Ira gets his cock out. He’s half hard already, probably from Jon grinding on him. Jon licks his lips and stares a moment before shifting into a sitting position on the bed and taking Ira in his hand. 

“I’m sure you know the gist, right?” Ira asks. All Jon can do is nod as he strokes Ira, feeling it out. He goes slowly, swiping his thumb over the head every so often. Jon doesn’t know what makes him think he’s ready to lean in and take Ira into his mouth, just instinct, he guesses. He holds him at the base and takes the tip in his mouth, tentatively sucking a bit before going further. Jon blinks up at Ira, his lips stretched around his cock. Jon can’t help but moan as he starts up a rhythm, easing back before moving forward again, wet sounds of it filling the room. 

“He’s good,” Ira looks past Jon at Louis. Jon moans at the compliment, makes an “mmm” sound with Ira’s cock still in his mouth. Ira brings a hand to the back of Jon’s head, encouraging him without being too pushy. 

Jon goes as far as he can without gagging, Ira helping him along with both his hands on his head, in his hair. A few moments later, Ira moans and says, “Think you should show Louis how good you are.” 

Jon looks up at Ira, eyes wide, as he pulls off him. Louis comes around quickly on his knees beside Ira, ready to meet Jon’s open, waiting mouth. 

“Look at those lips, Jesus,” Louis says. Jon licks his lips, a bad habit of his that really advantages him in this situation. Louis must’ve taken his pants off while Jon was sucking Ira off, because all Louis has to do is slip his briefs down to let his cock spring free in front of Jon. He’s harder than Ira was, somehow, with a glint of precome at the tip. Jon eagerly takes Louis in hand and into his mouth right away, staring up at him all the while. Louis brings his hands to Jon’s head, messes up his hair. 

Ira shifts on the bed, taking his jeans and underwear off the whole way before sitting back against the headboard. Jon can almost feel his gaze on him as he sucks Louis’ cock, Louis just barely fucking into his mouth. 

A few moments later, Louis moans and subtly pulls Jon off with a wet noise. Jon licks his lips and makes a moaning noise of his own. 

“I can’t,” Louis says. “You’re too good, and I know you want more than just this.” 

Jon moans, nods helplessly. “Mmm, yeah.” 

“I’m gonna assume you’ve never been fucked before, either.” 

“No,” Jon says, his voice going quiet as he feels bashful again. “But I have...”

Ira and Louis gaze at him expectantly. Ira asks, “You what?” 

Jon feels like he’s going to spontaneously combust. “I have fingered myself before.”

Ira gasps; Louis smiles.

“Again, you are full of surprises, Favreau,” Louis says. 

“He’s a little handful,” Ira says. 

Jon preens at their praise, giggling to himself. 

“You wanna show us?” Ira asks. 

Jon sighs, moans a little. “Yeah. Okay.” 

Ira reaches over into his bedside table drawer. He quickly finds a bottle of lube and some condoms, tosses the condoms on the table before handing Jon the lube. 

“There you go, baby,” Ira says. “Have at it.” 

Jon takes the bottle and crawls more into the center of the bed. He lies on his stomach, his knee hitched up. Propped up on an elbow, he coats a few fingers of his left hand with lube before lying back on the pillow and reaching back to find his hole. 

“Oh, a lefty!” Louis says. “Hot.” 

Jon laughs. He’s come to appreciate Louis’ way of making him feel comfortable through his subtle silliness. He balances Ira out in that way. 

Jon slowly presses his index finger against his rim, spreading his legs a little more. There’s better positions, Jon knows, but this is how he’s done it before, on those few nights where he was a combination of really fucking horny and curious. He remembered feeling a little guilty about it at the time. Not now. He softly hums to himself as he slides his finger in all the way, slowly brings it back out. It isn’t long before he’s going fast with one finger, which makes him realize he can add another. He moans at the feeling, super tight. Two is all the more he’s ever done - just that a bit of stretch while he jerked himself off. 

“Put your ass in the air,” Louis suggests. 

“Hmm?” Jon says. 

Louis carefully grabs onto Jon’s wrist, eases his fingers out of him. Louis pulls Jon’s hips up, getting his knees under him. Jon catches on and situates himself like that, face down ass up. 

“Yeah, there we go,” Ira says. 

“Okay,” Jon mumbles into the mattress. He squeezes more lube onto his fingers, contorted oddly but not uncomfortably. He reaches around and put his two fingers back inside of him. He notices the difference immediately, moaning at how much easier he opens up, how much deeper he can go. 

“Oh, fuck,” he curses to himself under his breath. 

“That’s it,” Ira praises him. 

“Gorgeous fingers, by the way. You play piano, right?” Louis asks, so casually it makes Jon blush. 

“Mhmm,” Jon mumbles, bending his wrist as he fingers himself. 

“Un-fucking-real,” Louis whispers. 

The compliment and the feeling of his fingers inside of him makes Jon moan happily to himself. He doesn’t really think much before adding a third, the stretch intense but not painful. Actually, it feels really fucking good, Jon thinks, and he pushes his fingers deeper, keeping them there longer before easing out. 

“You think he can take your dick, Louis?” Ira says, tossing Louis a condom. Jon hears Louis catch it, open it. 

“I don’t – yes, you know what, he definitely can,” Louis exhales as he rolls the condom on. Jon feels heat pool in his gut, excitement that this is literally happening. 

“Here, let me – ” Louis offers, kneeling behind Jon. He eases his fingers out, giving Jon the ability to lean down on both elbows. He sighs at how much more comfortable it is, then moans when he feels Louis slide three fingers right back in. It’s different because Louis’ fingers are bigger, but still, Jon can take it. He moans as Louis fingers him, pressing at a different angle that’s even better than the way Jon was doing it. 

Louis finds the lube on the bed and slides his fingers out of Jon. He slicks up his cock, and Jon moans at the sound and feeling empty, moaning as a way to beg for Louis to fuck him already. 

“You want it as bad as I think you do, Favreau?” Louis asks, his voice all deep and serious all of a sudden. 

Jon pushes himself up a little more on his elbows so he can talk without being muffled. “Yes, fuck yes.” 

“Point taken,” Louis replies. He settles in behind Jon, one hand on his asscheek, spreading him open. He lines himself up with his other hand and presses against Jon’s rim. Jon moans as Louis pushes in, moans from deep in his throat, way louder than he thinks he ever has in his life. 

“That good?” Ira asks, amused. 

Jon pushes himself up on his hands. He turns toward Ira beside him and nods with his mouth hanging open. He turns back like he’s trying to see what Louis is doing, even though he can’t. 

Louis pulls out slowly before going back in, starting up shallow thrusts for Jon to get used to. Jon whines with every one, finds himself looking to Ira for assurance. 

“You’re a loud one,” Ira observes. “It’s okay, I don’t think my neighbors will mind.” 

Jon laughs under his breath but his smile gives way to another moan as Louis starts in harder. Louis sets a firm hand on Jon’s lower back, gently feels up Jon’s back. 

“So tense. Come on, Jon. Relax,” Louis says. 

Jon sighs, lets his head hang between his shoulders. Louis pushes down on Jon’s back and gets him to relax that too, arching in a way he’s not used to. 

“There you go,” Ira says. 

“So good,” Louis snaps his hips forward. He finally gets his cock all the way in Jon, making him whine. Louis pulls all the way out and goes back in at a slightly different angle. That one makes Jon cry out, stare up at Ira with wide eyes. 

“Mmm, do that again,” Jon begs. 

Louis does it again - and again, and again, going faster until he settles on a rhythm to stick to and fuck Jon with. He holds Jon steady, else Jon would inch forward on the bed. Jon lets out loud, high pitched moans alongside the sound of Louis’ thighs against his ass. Jon’s head hangs between his shoulder blades for a little while more until he feels Ira move near him. 

Ira comes up to stand on his knees in front of Jon. Jon gazes up at him. Ira caresses the side of his face, and Jon pushes into his touch. 

“So good at taking cock, Jon,” Ira says. “How is it?” 

“‘S so good,” Jon mumbles. He blushes and mentally curses himself at how stupid he sounds. “It’s so good,” he says again, clearer. 

“You wanna suck my cock again? Get fucked at both ends?” 

Jon moans from deep in his throat at that, his eyes rolling back in his eyes. “Fuck, yes.” 

“You sure?” Ira asks as he strokes himself in his hand, just to tease Jon. Jon eyes his black nail polish, thinks it makes it even hotter.

“Mmm, please, Ira, give it to me,” Jon furrows his eyebrows and stares up at Ira. 

“Fuck,” Ira moans, then slips his cock right into Jon’s open mouth, his lips perfect and pink. Ira holds him by the hair and fucks his face gently, sliding his cock deeper in his throat. Jon moans around him; his eyes are watering but knows he can take it. 

Behind him, Louis groans, “Do I come in him or what? What’s the plan, Ira?” his voice is tight, like he’s in pain. 

Ira is quick to reply, “Don’t. Not yet.” 

“Fuck,” Louis says. He stops fucking Jon so abruptly Jon whines around Ira’s cock in his mouth. He kicks his feet in protest, moaning at how open his hole feels and how much he still wants – no, needs – to be fucked. 

Ira eases his cock in and out of Jon’s mouth some more, Jon getting him sloppily wet. 

“So good,” Ira praises Jon. “You like that cock, Jon?” 

Jon moans “mhmm” the best he can with his mouth full, blinks up at Ira. He recognizes how painfully hard he is all of a sudden, his cock going untouched this whole time. He’s grateful, because if one of them did touch him he’d most definitely come and end this all too soon. 

Ira moans, pulls Jon off of him and holds Jon back from his attempt at getting him in his mouth again. Jon hears Louis moan in the background. 

Ira sits down against the headboard again. He meets Jon’s eyes. “Come here. You wanna ride me?” 

Jon puts two and two together. He moans and says “yes,” climbs into Ira’s lap again. He braces himself above Ira and freezes, his thighs shaking. He doesn’t quite know how to go about this. 

Again, Louis seemingly appears behind Jon, ready to help. He holds Ira’s cock and lets Jon get situated. He puts his free hand on Jon’s ass, while Ira holds his hips. Louis lines him up and Jon knows what to do then, knows to sink down onto Ira. He whines once he feels Ira’s cock inside him, cranes his neck to look back at Louis as best he can. 

“Yeah, that’s it,” Louis runs his hand up Ira’s cock, teases his fingertip around Jon’s rim. “There you go.” 

Jon moans as he starts to figure it out. He lifts up, Ira helping him. He settles his hands on Ira’s broad shoulders and meets Ira’s eyes. 

“So pretty,” Ira tells him. “So good at taking cock.” 

Louis smooths a hand over Jon’s back before sitting back on his heels, letting Ira and Jon work together. Ira is able to help Jon lift himself up and settle back down on his cock, nice and steady. Jon moans and throws his head back. He starts to sink down deeper until he gets fully seated, Ira fully buried inside of him. Jon pauses a moment, lets himself feel the breadth of it. 

“Oh my god,” Jon groans. 

Ira moans in response. He manages to say, “Does this make up for not going on my podcast?”

Part of Jon wants to say _no_ , but he’d be lying. He lifts himself up again, just a little, before sinking back down, starting up that rhythm. 

“Yes, yes,” Jon rolls his hips forward, like he wants to get Ira even deeper. Jon likes the angle he gets from leaning forward, does it again and again, hitting a sweet spot inside of him.

“Jesus christ,” Ira thunks his head back against the headboard. Jon uses him for leverage more, fucking himself on his cock. 

Louis lays his palm against Jon’s back again. He gets closer, murmurs encouragements into Jon’s ear. “Fuck yeah, baby, you’re so fucking good at that.” 

It isn’t much longer until Ira says, “Shit, I’m gonna come.” 

“Oh god,” Jon moans. 

“I want to come on your face, Jon,” Ira says. “That okay?” 

Jon freezes. He only thinks about it a moment before nodding, carefully lifting himself up and off Ira’s dick. “Yeah,” he breathes out, “oh, fuck yeah.” 

Jon whines as he slides off Ira’s lap, Louis helping him along. He kneels on the bed, looking up at the Ira and Louis expectantly. They both get in front of him, standing on their knees again. Ira slides the condom off his cock, prompting Louis to do the same. Jon watches them stroke their cocks right above him, moaning to himself. 

“Open your mouth,” Ira tells Jon. 

Jon obeys, making an “aah” sound as he does it. He finds himself smiling up at them, sticking his tongue out for them. 

“Fuck, that’s so pretty,” Louis moans. 

“Just so happy to taste come for the first time, aren’t you?” Ira asks. 

Jon moans in response, watches both of their hands speed up as they jerk themselves off. 

Louis comes first. He reaches out for Jon’s hair, all of a sudden, the other hand stroking his cock as he comes on Jon’s right cheek, a few final ropes landing in his mouth and over his lips. Jon moans and resists the urge to close his mouth and lick his lips. 

Sure enough, Ira isn’t too far after. Ira grabs Jon by the hair where Louis did and steps into his space just before he comes onto Jon’s tongue first. Jon turns his head just a bit to get the other cheek coated. Ira finishes with a few final spurts into Jon’s mouth.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Louis says. 

Jon closes his mouth, licks his lips before swallowing. 

“We didn’t even ask you to - _fuck_ ,” Ira sighs. 

Jon smiles up at them. After a moment, though, he realizes he’s the only one left who hasn’t come, and he feels ready for it.

He doesn’t have much of a say in how Louis guides him onto his back on the bed. Ira nudges Jon’s legs apart and slides two fingers inside of him easily. Jon brings his knees up. 

Louis lies down on his side and reaches for Jon’s cock. Jon hisses when he touches him from how oversensitive he is, paradoxically from not being touched this whole time. It practically hurts yet feels so good when Louis starts stroking him, pausing to spit in his hand before getting back to it. 

“Yeah, there you go,” Louis praises Jon. 

Ira matches Louis, fingers Jon at the same pace. Jon’s thighs are shaking as he closes his eyes, his hips mindlessly arching up to meet Louis’ touch. 

“Mmm, fuck, oh my god,” Jon groans. 

Louis sits up so he can hold Jon’s hips down, braced over him. He turns to look at Jon. “Come on, baby, it’s okay, you can do it, wanna see you come for us, come on.” 

Jon turns his head into the pillow he’s lying on and cries out, his body shuddering as he finally comes. He feels like he almost blacks out, squeezes his eyes shut. He feels his hole clench around Ira’s fingers, his own come coat his chest, hot and sticky. He moans through the aftershocks, until Ira slides his fingers out and Louis runs a soothing hand up and down his chest. 

“That almost sounded painful, I’m so sorry,” Louis lies back down at Jon’s side. 

Ira inches up on the bed, mirroring Louis, nestles into Jon’s side. He reaches up and gently touches Jon’s face, swiping some of the drying come off his cheek. 

“‘S okay,” Jon sighs, quiet and sated. Still breathing somewhat hard, he opens his eyes, looks at both Ira and Louis. Louis tries to get the come off Jon’s other cheek. Jon turns his head and captures Louis’ fingers in his mouth, sucks on them gently. 

“Aww,” Ira says. 

“That’s one word for it,” Louis sighs. 

“So, Jon,” Ira languidly caresses Jon’s cheek with his palm. “What do you say we get cleaned up, and then you can show us how good a cuddler you are.” 

“Yes,” Jon replies, his voice quiet, rendered raspy from the past hour. Louis leans down and kisses him. When he pulls back, Ira takes his place. Jon smiles into the kiss, satisfied and happy.

“You’re going to love my bath,” Ira says. “It’s big, too.”


End file.
